


Persuasive

by abswrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswrites/pseuds/abswrites
Summary: Trying on lingerie for Sakusa leads to some very unexpected results.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Persuasive

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just me being horny for sakusa lmao
> 
> enjoy!

“What do you think of this one, Omi?” you ask, pushing open the dressing room door. You do a little twirl, the short blue dress flaring out around your legs as you do.

Sakusa’s black mask hides most of his face, but you’ve known him long enough to know that the minuscule raise of his eyebrow is him signaling approval. This dress is going in the to-buy pile, then. “Are you done yet?”

You pout, but you can understand his boredom. The little boutique is practically empty, which is the only reason he had agreed to come shopping with you today. And maybe you have gotten a bit carried away with trying stuff on. “I’m almost done,” you say, “just a few more and we can go home, alright?”

He hums noncommittally, sitting up straighter on the plush bench. 

Heading back into the changing room, you scan the clothes you brought in to try on. Your eyes fall on one set in particular. You’re fairly certain Sakusa hadn’t seen you bring this in with you. If he’s bored, you muse, might as well excite him a little.

The white lingerie set is sheer, lacy, and more scandalous than anything you usually wear. After changing into it, you study your reflection in the mirror for a moment. It’s a good choice -- it hugs every single one of your curves and sets off your features perfectly. You’ve never really been much of a lingerie person, but it might be a good time to change that. And, if you’re being honest, you’re a little curious to see Sakusa’s reaction. He’s never been picky about what you wear. This might be a good opportunity to gauge how much he likes it. Besides, he’s never been able to resist you in white.

“Hey, Omi?” you call out, excited. “There’s no one else out there, right?”

He makes a noise of affirmation, and that prompts you to slowly push open the door again. “What do you think of this one?”

If he was impressed earlier by the dress, now he’s _very_ impressed, if the widening of his eyes is anything to go by. You strike a pose, cocking out one of your hips as his eyes slowly travel over you. 

Suddenly standing, he stalks forward, pushing you into the changing room and locking the door behind him. You sputter in confusion, but you barely get a chance to react before his mask is pulled down and he’s kissing you.

You’re engulfed by the scent of his expensive cologne, feeling light-headed as his lips crash against yours, moving with hunger and desperation. His tongue presses insistently into your mouth, swallowing up your moans. 

Finally, when the lack of oxygen becomes too much, you break away, panting heavily. Sakusa looks to be deep in thought as he lightly runs his hand down your side, tracing his fingertips up and down the curve of your spine in tantalizing strokes that have you shaking in anticipation. The expression on his face is all too familiar.

“Omi,” you hiss, consciously aware of the faint sound of one of the saleswomen talking on her phone. “Here? We can’t, we’re in public!”

Sakusa leans in, hot breath ghosting over your ear. “Then you better keep quiet,” he breathes, fingers slowly pushing the straps of the bra off your shoulders. He slides it down further, exposing your breasts to the cool air of the boutique. Dexterous fingers quickly find your nipple, pinching and rolling it roughly.

You reach out for the buttons of his shirt, but he catches your wrist in a tight grip and spins you around. He holds you with your face so close to the cold mirror that every one of your labored breaths fogs it up. His dark eyes watch you carefully in the mirror as he runs his large hand down your side, over your hip, and down the side of your thigh. A shiver runs down your spine as his smooth jaw brushes your skin. He leaves a trail of hot, lazy kisses up your shoulder until he reaches the nape of your neck. His tongue flits over your skin, scalding compared to the cool air of the room.

You arch your back, nipples pressing against the cold mirror. A familiar heat begins building between your legs, and you press your thighs together, attempting to relieve some of the ache. 

It seems Sakusa has other ideas, though, as his hand travels across your stomach before dipping down into the waistband of your panties. You whimper, throwing your head back on his shoulder, as he slides his fingers through your folds. 

“Look at you,” he whispers, one finger sliding inside you. “So wet, and I’ve barely touched you. Filthy little slut, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

His thumb rubs over your clit gently, and you bite down hard on the inside of your cheek, trying not to make any noise. Behind you, you can feel how hard he is, as he grinds his length into the swell of your ass. 

You whine softly in protest as his hand slides out of your panties, but he pays it no mind. “Look at how much of a mess you made,” he says, fingers covered in your slick. He raises his hand up to your mouth and knowing what he wants, you open up, tongue running over his fingers. You moan around them, the taste of yourself only adding to your arousal. 

Growling darkly, Sakusa grabs your shoulder and spins you so that your back is to the mirror. Pulling his fingers out of your mouth, he gets down on his knees in front of you, leaving a trail of kisses down your stomach.

“Omi, we’re gonna get caught!” you cry out. You tangle a hand in his silky curls to keep yourself grounded as he pulls your panties down. He easily wrenches your thighs apart and slots himself between them, broad shoulders keeping your legs spread. 

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you, slutty girl,” he mumbles, teeth running lightly over your inner thigh. You jerk in his hold, but his iron grip keeps you immobilized. 

You clasp your other hand over your mouth tightly, smothering your moans as Sakusa runs his tongue slowly up your wet folds. He presses wet kisses to your cunt, lapping at your sensitive skin and caressing your clit with his tongue. His hands squeeze your thighs as they keep you spread open, exposed to all his advances. You brace a hand against the wall lest your shaking legs give out on you, but there’s no chance of that -- Sakusa holds you up effortlessly.

Arching your back, you toss your head at the feeling of two fingers sliding into your pussy. They thrust in and out of you, rubbing harshly against your inner walls as Sakusa slurps up your slick enthusiastically, coupled with moans and groans of his own.

As you pause to take a breath, you hear the sound of footsteps approaching, growing louder by the second. You pull harshly at Sakusa’s hair, trying to warn him, but he doesn’t relent. If anything, he doubles his ministrations, fingers pumping in and out of you harder than before.

“Hey,” the saleswoman says. “How’s it going in there? Do you need any more clothes?”

“No, thanks!” you call, hoping that the shaking in your voice isn’t evident. “I-I still have a couple more to try on!” 

“Alright,” she replies. It’s taking all your effort to focus on her words. “Just let me know if you need anything.”

Your reply comes out in garbled, incoherent moans as you finally reach your peak, fingers tightening in Sakusa’s hair and legs shaking in his grip. Pleasure tumbles through you in waves as your walls clamp down hard on his pistoning fingers.

You don’t expect him to stop -- Sakusa’s always been a touch sadistic, and this time certainly isn’t an exception. He curls his fingers, pressing them insistently against that spongy spot deep inside you. You feel like you’re about to crumple to the floor in a ball of moaning bliss, but he keeps you pinned against the wall, with nowhere to go but your next inevitable orgasm. All it takes is for him to suck on your clit with vacuum-like pressure before you’re cumming again with a muffled scream.

Finally, his grip on you loosens as he comes up from between your legs. He looks absolutely sinful, chin covered in your slick and curls mussed from your fingers weaving through them.

“I hate you,” you mutter, straightening up on your shaky legs.

Sakusa looks at you, unimpressed. “Is that why you came so hard?” he mocks, standing.

He looks far too pleased for your liking, and a wicked idea springs into your mind. Dropping to your knees in front of him, your fingers quickly work to undo his belt buckle. 

You lick your lips at the sight of his leaking erection, finally freed from its confines, and even though he looks uninterested, he can’t hide the way his cock twitches in excitement for what’s to come.

Sticking out your tongue, you gingerly run it along the large vein on the underside of his cock and back up to the head, gathering beads of pre-cum. One of your hands wraps around the base of his cock -- he’s so large that you can barely fit. Hollowing your cheeks, you take as much of his cock in your mouth as you can, bobbing up and down on his shaft. You can feel his thighs flex as he resists the urge to thrust forward. 

Even though you’ve already cum twice, the sight of Sakusa with his head thrown back, cheeks red from exertion and shiny with sweat, is so attractive that it takes your breath away. Your other hand slowly travels between your legs, slowly rubbing your clit just to take the ache away.

You can tell he’s about to cum, by the way his breaths quicken and his grip on you tightens. The saleswoman’s footsteps approach again, and you pull off his cock, much to his displeasure. He makes a grab for you, but you just put a finger to your lips, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Everything still okay in there?” 

“Yup!” you chirp gleefully, squeezing the base of Sakusa’s cock. His smoldering eyes glare down at you, and the muscles in his jaw flex, but he remains silent. “Sorry, I think I’m just having a bit too much fun in here,” you say, smirking up at him. “You know, trying on all the clothes!” 

“Uh...alright,” comes the woman’s voice. “I’ll be around if you need anything!”

The second her footsteps recede, Sakusa winds a hand in your hair, wrapping it around his fist until it tugs painfully at your scalp. 

“You think you’re real clever, don’t you?” he spits, guiding the head of his cock back to your lips. “You’re gonna regret that.”

This time, he doesn’t give you any time to adjust to his size, thrusting so far forward that you’re gagging on his length. Your throat burns at the sensation of his cock rubbing against it, but the sound of your ever-composed boyfriend fighting to hold back a groan is enough for you to continue. 

Sakusa matches your movements before thrusting even more roughly. The quick snap of his hips increases to a merciless pace and tears well up in your eyes as you struggle to take his length.

His grip on your hair squeezes painfully, and he holds you down on his cock, hips bucking upwards as he cums. You feel the first spurt against the roof of your mouth, and even your breath so as not to choke as Sakusa paints your throat white.

As his breathing slows down and his grip on you loosens, you slowly pull off of his softening cock, swallowing as much of his cum as you can. He pulls you to your feet, fingers gently wiping away your tears as he smooths down your hair.

“I still had clothes to try on,” you say, glancing around the fitting room. All your carefully sorted piles had been ruined, clothes strewn everywhere on the floor. 

“You’ll look great in them anyway,” he mutters, moving to get dressed. “I’ll buy them for you.” He turns to you, an interested look on his face. “On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“Get more lingerie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come chat with me on [tumblr](https://abswrites.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
